I Told You So
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Even though Damon did the dirty work in turning Bonnie's mom, he still needed Elena's forgiveness. Even if he had lost her forever, he knew she would be with Stefan... but that didn't mean that he wasn't still going to try. He had to try. Sorry awful Sum.


**A/N: So here is an updated version. Hopefully you guys don't mind the tweaks. I'll try and get a few more chapters out soon. At least to catch up to where this was before, so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Elena looked out the window, not really looking at anything, merely thinking. She was thinking about the letter Elijah had left on her bed, trying to figure out if he was right. She knew her compassion was one thing that almost kept her sane, made her feel like she was still just a normal girl who cared about her family in these times of death and fighting, however, it was also the reason that all these bad things kept happening to the ones she loved.

If she hadn't been so upset about the idea of Elijah dying, if she had just kept her mouth shut and allowed Esther to go through with her plan, Abby would still be alive. Well, she would still be human. That was on her, the fact that Bonnie's mother was now the thing they hated most in the world. If she had stayed quiet she wouldn't have been trapped by Rebekah in those stupid tunnels. She wasn't sure how she was ever going to be able to ask for Bonnie's forgiveness. She wasn't even sure if she could, was she selfish enough to ask her friend to forgive her?

"I told you I would always choose you," came the familiar voice. Elena turned around to see Damon there, leaning on the doorframe, an almost sad look on his face. There was a clear apology in his eyes, but Elena wasn't sure she could hear it. She knew why he had done what he did; he had told her he would after all. That he would sacrifice Bonnie for her if he had to, if he was willing to do that, what was it to him to sacrifice her mom? Still, she didn't want to hear it. She didn't need anyone else telling her how it was her fault that Abby was a vampire, that Bonnie now had to deal with the fact that her mother was now a vampire after all those eyes without her. It seemed like she had just gotten her back and she was stolen away from her again.

"Damon I'm not in the mood. Just go away," she told him turning back towards the window. After a moment or two of silence Elena started to get ready for bed thinking maybe Damon had taken her request to heart and had left. She didn't bother to look over in the direction he had been standing in to find out. If he was still there maybe he would take the hint due to her ignoring him. Right now she just wanted to get to bed. It had been a long day and she was going to have a long couple days ahead of her. She needed the rest.

Apparently Damon wasn't going to give her any peace. She should have known that he wouldn't take lightly to being ignored. As she started to make her way to the bathroom he was suddenly in front of her, blocking her way to the door. He placed his hands on her shoulders in order to hold her in place, to make sure she listened. He wasn't hurting her, but it was a firm enough grip to prevent her from struggling to get away from him. He had her pinned and he knew it. She was going to have to stand there and listen to whatever he had to say, start to finish. How fair of him considering he almost never let her get everything she had to say out.

Well, she wasn't going to let him get away with it this time. She wasn't in the mood.

"Let me go. I'm tired and I have a lot to deal with tomorrow thanks to you," she knew deep down she wasn't really being fair. She knew she must have struck a nerve because Damon's grip on her shoulders slackened a little and she took that as her chance to push his hands away and to replace her own on her hips so she could stare Damon right in the eyes.

She could tell just by looking at him that he was mad. There was a dark twinge to his eyes and she knew she was going to end up paying for it tomorrow, maybe for the next couple days, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was getting into bed and working through the events of the day, and trying to figure out how she was going to be able to fix everything when the sun came up tomorrow.

She just hoped Damon could keep his head cool and not go on some rampage. He didn't do well with rejection, sure he was getting better at it, he got it enough, but he still wasn't the best. He had gone and snapped Jeremy's neck after all.

"Fine then, I'll just leave you to wallow in your self pity then," she had been right, he was furious. His sentence was clipped and his face was hard. She took a big breath and tried to stay calm, she didn't need both of them all riled up. "Good night Damon," she was at least going to try and be civil. She might have been mad at him but she wasn't going to fuel the fire anymore than she already had. It wasn't necessary and she was going to have enough to fix.

He said nothing after that and she blinked and he had already left, her curtain was blowing in the breeze indicating he must have left through the window. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before moving to the bathroom to get ready, however, she felt even worse than before.


End file.
